


Пленник

by Earel



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [28]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Рокэ иногда такой затейник
Relationships: Roque Alva/Justin Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Пленник

**Author's Note:**

> Джастин уполз. Связывание, dirty talk по-кэртиански

В комнате было тепло, но Джастин всё равно поёжился. Всё внутри сжималось то ли от настороженности, то ли от предвкушения. Рокэ не соблаговолил сказать ему, что именно приготовил. Просто не позволил одеться после ванны — воспользовался тем, что Джастин разомлел, едва ли не растаял в горячей ароматной воде. Усадил на постели, наполовину задёрнув полог. Полумрак разгоняла лишь одна свеча, и тени, казалось, тоже дрожали от нетерпения.

Где-то за стеной привыкал к этому дому юный оруженосец Рокэ. Наверняка тоже не спал — но из-за менее приятных причин. За ужином Джастин обмолвился было:

— С вашей стороны, конечно, было благородно взять его, но вряд ли он поймёт, почему, если вы не объясните.

— Тем хуже для него.

— Он может почувствовать себя в плену.

— В плену? Плен может быть разным. Если желаете, я могу вам это доказать.

Когда глаза Рокэ вот так поблескивали, отказать было невозможно. Джастин остался на ночь — и теперь сидел, поджав под себя ноги, гадая, что же его ожидает.

— Вы готовы? — полог зашуршал. Джастин обернулся — и на его глаза тут же легла повязка. — Не двигайтесь, будьте терпеливы — и вам воздастся.

Джастин послушно замер. Слух обострился, поэтому он уловил тихий смешок, шорох. Тёплые ладони опустились на его плечи.

— Поймавший меня господин, по всему судя, ведёт пленника в тайное убежище? Желает, чтобы я не узнал дорогу? Разве эта дорога не исследована мною многократно?

— Тропа изменилась, похитивший вас откроет вам её позднее — если вы сможете договориться о выкупе, — шею пощекотало дыхание, затем губы — пока сухие — мягко прошлись до ключицы.

Джастин запрокинул голову, подаваясь навстречу. Поднял руку, пытаясь перехватить ласкающие пальцы, но тепло исчезло.

— Я уже просил вас проявить терпение. Разве вы не готовы сдаться на милость пленившего вас?

— Готов... Но что делать бедному пленнику, если он впадёт в отчаяние и пожелает освободиться любой ценой?

— Тогда вы можете подать особый сигнал по вашему вкусу, — понимающе ответил Рокэ.

— Назову вас по фамилии?

— Хорошо, — Рокэ вновь погладил его по плечам, затем скользнул вниз, к запястьям, заводя их за спину. Шорох. Что-то мягкое обвило их, стянуло, — не слишком туго?

Джастин был вынужден облизнуть губы, чтобы справиться с собой и ответить:

— Продолжайте.

— Раз охотнику попалась такая ценная добыча, — шёпот коснулся виска, — следует извлечь всю возможную пользу. Расскажет ли пленный свои тайны сам, или следует прибегнуть к пыткам?

Джастин зажмурился под повязкой. Волоски на руках вставали дыбом от вкрадчивых речей, в груди разрастался тягучий сладкий ком, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Он попытался сесть удобнее, но трение гладкой шёлковой простыни лишь раздразнило, поднимая новые волны жара. Чужие пальцы коснулись бёдер, настойчиво разводя их ещё больше, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону, совсем немного не добираясь до паха. Он дёрнулся, лента врезалась в запястья, послужив ноткой перца в этом невыносимо нежном блюде. Тихо застонал, не в силах перенести столько разных чувств одновременно.

— И вы всё так же нетерпеливы. Тот, кто находится в полной власти пленившего, должен быть более послушен — иначе может последовать наказание, — шеи коснулось влажное. Джастин подался назад, плавясь под неспешными поцелуями — и вскрикнул от неожиданного укуса.

Довольный смешок был ему ответом. Тепло позади исчезло, кровать скрипнула. Шорох, тихое позвякивание — наверное, Рокэ раздевался и снимал кольца. Джастин поджал пальцы на ногах, шумно выдохнул, вновь поёжившись. Озябнуть ему точно не грозило — кожа горела, да и внутри разгоралось пламя, которое всегда умудрялся пробудить в нём Рокэ.

— Я хочу вас видеть. Снимите повязку, — срывающимся шёпотом попросил он.

— Вы ещё не заслужили. Но можете заслужить, если будете послушны, — кровать чуть прогнулась под весом, на грудь легли тёплые ладони, поглаживая, дразня, заставляя едва ли не растечься — а затем тонкие сильные пальцы сжали сосок, вызывая стон.

— По-пожалуйста, — выдохнул Джастин, сам не зная, о чём именно просит. Захлебнулся новым стоном, когда живота коснулось что-то мягкое, пощекотало, скользнуло по бедру, поднимая внутри жаркие волны.

— Сделаете то, что я скажу?

— Да, да, — Джастин закусил губу, выгибаясь, подаваясь за прикосновением.

Лента на запястьях вдруг ослабла и исчезла — как и жар чужого тела рядом. Джастин потёр было затекшие запястья, потянулся к повязке — и его руки перехватили.

— Ложитесь и не пытайтесь освободиться, — его вновь связали, закрепив узел на спинке кровати: Джастин нащупал кончиками пальцев полированное дерево. Свёл колени, пытаясь хоть немного вынырнуть из тянущих волн.

Это было невыносимо. Это было прекрасно. Это было... безумием. Джастин вновь выгнулся, выворачивая запястья, когда щекочущие невесомые прикосновения добрались до его мужского естества, принуждая восстать. Невозможность повлиять — или хотя бы увидеть, что именно с ним будут делать в следующее мгновение, — кружила голову.

— Если бы вы знали, как выглядите сейчас, — голос Рокэ также нельзя было назвать спокойным, — обнажённый, раскрасневшийся, доверившийся — выбравшийся из вашей Приддьей раковины с плотно закрытыми створками. Как вам под силу быть одновременно настолько целомудренным и развратным? Мой покорившийся пленник, вы ведь сейчас сделаете всё, что я потребую, вы желаете того же, что и я, но никогда не произнесёте вслух...

— П-пожалуйста, — Джастин стиснул резное дерево под пальцами, дрожа и изнывая, — я не могу больше...

— Что же вы хотите? — бархат голоса щекотал чувства. — Поведайте же. Вдруг я неправильно понимаю.

— Ро... кэ... прошу вас...

— Я готов выполнить вашу просьбу, — Рокэ выдохнул во внутреннюю сторону бедра, — но скажите вслух.

— Овладейте мной, — прошептал Джастин, ёрзая и наугад придвигаясь.

Вновь тихий смешок. Глухое звяканье, медово разлившийся в воздухе аромат маслянистого бальзама для рук — и тяжесть чужого тела, накрывшая его.

— Мой решительный пленник, — ключиц коснулись губы, — вы хитростью добиваетесь своего, я вижу.

Джастин всхлипнул, дёрнулся от проникновения — хоть и медленного, бережного. Охнул, насаживаясь и стиснув ногами гибкое тело. Запястья ныли, плечевые суставы болели, но это странным образом придавало красок, остроты, вкуса. Он стонал, хватал воздух ртом, подаваясь вперёд, подчиняясь мерному ритму. Рокэ успевал целовать и покусывать его, доводя до исступления. Огромная волна несла Джастина на гребне, поднимая всё выше, выше, чтобы неожиданно швырнуть на берег, вышибая дух.

Рокэ сам снял с его глаз повязку, невесомо поцеловал веки. Срезал туго затянувшуюся ленту, задул свечу и лёг рядом, привлекая к себе.

Джастин не чувствовал рук — да и всего тела. В голове царила блаженная звенящая пустота, но он всё же спросил, прильнув к плечу:

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь устраивать вашему юному оруженосцу такой же плен?

— Надо же, вы ревнуете, Джастин, кто бы мог подумать, что вы такой собственник.

— У меня дома много лент. Я могу пленить вас.

Рокэ усмехнулся, пощекотав дыханием его висок. Помолчал. Джастин балансировал на грани сна, когда он наконец разомкнул губы и тихо ответил:

— Давно, Джастин. Давно.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
